Fangs and Fireworks
by Nocturnals
Summary: Colmillos y Fuegos artificiales, Kiba y Hanabi.  Dos imanes que se atraen y repelen, luchan por apartarse, pero solo logran unirse más. Atracción involuntaria, amor inusal.- Drabbles de Nocturnals y HinataWeasley789
1. Chapter 1

**Colmillos y Fuegos artificiales**

:-:

**Drabble 1 - **_**Para HW789**_

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no nos perteneces, las historias sí._

:-:

Cara a cara, frente a frente, no podían apartar la mirada del otro. Kiba frunció el cejo, ella apretó los labios. Él gruño y Hanabi afiló los ojos. En cualquier momento iban a saltarse encima.

Kiba no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

¿Quién se creía que era ese idiota para llamarla mocosa? Entonces cuando los fuegos artificiales irrumpieron en el cielo, Kiba dio un respingo y llevó su mirada al cielo, momentáneamente deslumbrado.

Hanabi sonrió.

— Enseña los colmillos tanto como quieras —Se burló—, pero hasta los perros más valientes, esconden el rabo entre las patas cuando los fuegos artificiales estallan.

By, Nocturnals

:-:

**¡Hola a todos!**

Bueno, somos dos las que escribiremos este grupo de drabbles, _**HinataWeasley789 y yo. **_Nos turnaremos y ambas publicaremos aquí, en mi cuenta. Esperamos que les guste mucho y ojala nos apoyen en este nuevo proyecto.

Suerte y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Colmillos y Fuegos artificiales**

:-:

**Drabble 2 **

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no nos perteneces, las historias sí._

:-:

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Hana, emocionada y con ojos brillantes.

—Sí —contestó Kiba perezosamente sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Entonces… ya puedo llamarla…? Tú sabes…

—Supongo —contestó Kiba restándole importancia. A veces Hana podía parecer adolescente.

Su hermana cogió el teléfono y marcó.

—¿Hola? —se oyó al otro lado.

—_Cuñis_ —comentó Hana tranquilamente.

Una sonrisa iba tomando forma en el rostro de Kiba.

—¡No soy tu cuñis! —Se quejó Hanabi con molestia al otro lado.

—Dile que suena bonito cuando lo dice —terció Kiba.

—Ya te oí, grandísimo imbécil.

Hana le sonríe a su hermano. Para él, era interesante recibir un regaño por teléfono. Especialmente cuando no estaba hablando directamente con _su novia_.

by HinataWeasley789


	3. Chapter 3

**Colmillos y Fuegos artificiales**

:-:

**Drabble 3**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no nos perteneces, las historias sí._

:-:

Madurez

:-:

No era que ella fuera infantil, no, ella era madura. Tanto que él, con sus idioteces de niño retrasado, la sacaban de quicio. Esa forma de reírse tan suelta y ruidosa, como caminaba, distraído y sin prisa, y sobre todo, esa sonrisa lobuna que daban ganas de rompérsela de un golpe.  
>Pero ella era madura, y como adulta en proceso, actuaría con madurez y…<br>— ¡Suelta eso, ahora mismo!  
>… que va, iba a matarlo, lenta, cruel y sobre todo, dolorosamente. Sobre todo si no soltaba su cuaderno de historia, cuya última hoja, tenía su nombre delicadamente dibujado… y tachado.<p>

**By Nocturnals**

:-:

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado mucho, por cierto, en el drabble inicial quizá debí haber específicado que "Hanabi" significaba; fuegos artificiales y que "Kiba"; colmillo. Es decir, la +ultima frase, al saber esto, tiene un doble sentido que le da gracia. Besos desde la divina Argentina :DD


	4. Chapter 4

**Colmillos y Fuegos artificiales**

:-:

**Drabble 4**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no nos perteneces, las historias sí._

:-:

Protegida

:-:

_Dedicado a Nocturnals._

:-:

Hanabi Hyūga era fuerte. Poderosa. Orgullosa y altiva. Respetada a su corta edad sólo con pasearse por las calles de Konoha.

A menudo es comparada con el ingenio de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sólo que es más _aterrador_ asociar _"asesino" _a una joven.

Verla a la cara es asegurarse un escalofrío. Ni un atisbo de expresión alguna. Impenetrable.

Pero nadie se imagina que sucumbe cuando ese Inuzuka la rodea con sus brazos. Nadie se imagina que le gusta estar ahí, aunque eso implique llegarle sólo a la base del cuello.

Y en esos momentos, y sólo en esos momentos, a Hanabi le gusta sentirse por debajo de él. Un poco inferior, quizá. Porque es cálido y, extrañamente, asocia esa imagen a la protección. Ser protegida. Ella no lo necesita porque puede despedazar a cualquiera con sus propias manos.

No le importa. Sólo cierra los ojos imbuyéndose en ese calor humano mientras él no la deja ir y le acaricia hombros.

**By HinataWeasley789**

:-:


	5. Chapter 5

**Colmillos y Fuegos artificiales**

:-:

**Drabble 5**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no nos perteneces, las historias sí._

:-:

Valiosa

:-:

_Dedicado a Mi hermanita panameña :D_

:-:

Todas las chicas eran, prácticamente, iguales en su clan. Al igual que Hinata, timidas, temblorosas y, para que ocultarlo, inútiles.

Pero desde que era niña se había prometido ser distinta a todas ellas. Porque no quería que su padre la mirara igual a como lo hacía con su hermana mayor.

Hanabi nunca quizó ser como Hinata, porque ella no se merecía nada de su clan.

Pero cuando Kiba la abrazaba, sonriendole, riendo escandalosamente, la envidiaba.

Y pensaba que, tal vez, merecer algo de su clan no era tan importante cuado para otro, ya eres valiosa.

**By Nocturnals**

:-:

Bueno, les digo que mem voy de campamento y por esa razón subó con anticipación. Este drabble se iba a subir recién el jueves, o el miercoles en la noche. Pero estare en Cafayate, Salta- Argentina- por cuatro dias y ya sería tarde. Por semana son dos drabbles, uno de HinataWeasley789 y otro mio.

¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!

:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Colmillos y Fuegos artificiales**

:-:

**Drabble 6**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no nos perteneces, las historias sí._

:-:

Reprobada

:-:

No era un secreto que Hanabi era tan inteligente como Neji.

¿Pero su fuerza de voluntad?

Ay. Ayayay.

Es que, vamos, tiene quince años y le gusta salir. Es normal. Y que le gusten las fiestas. Oh, sí. No al extremo de ser parrandera, por supuesto. Ella siempre se puede controlar.

Pero esta vez se le había ido la mano con todo eso. Demasiado.

Miró con consternación su examen. Suspiró y se armó de valor.

—Hinata, tienes que ayudarme a estudiar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kiba saliendo de… ¿dónde? — ¿Reprobaste? ¡Bienvenida a mi club!

Hanabi no puede fruncir el ceño. No cuando está tan enojada pero a la vez algo desesperada.

—¡No quiero pertenecer al club de los reprobados! ¡Y menos si estás tú!

—¡Pero yo me esfuerzo por salir de ahí! —Logró decir Kiba en medio de risotadas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí. Y con eso debo suponer que haces un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener tu promedio de seis, ¿verdad?

**By HinataWeasley789**

:-:


	7. Chapter 7

**Colmillos y Fuegos artificiales**

:-:

**Drabble 7**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no nos perteneces, las historias sí._

:-:

A veces

:-:

Ceño fruncido. Labios juntos. Ojos girando. Narices aleteando.  
>Hanabi trato de sostener su semblante inmutable, que al intentar sonreir, se formo una mueca inevitable.<br>Una sonrisita que concluyo con una pequeña risita.  
>Hanabi se giró de donde estaba, conteniendo la risa hasta que, luego de gritarle con un fingido mal humor, se encerrara en su cuarto. Allí, encerrada y sola, se reía un rato, dejandose un gustito dulce en la garganta.<br>A veces, cuando Hanabi sentía que todo se desmoronaba, Kiba hacía un par de gestos comicos y ella no podía evitar reir.  
>Aunque él, a veces, no supiera eso.<p><strong>By Nocturnals<strong>

:-:


	8. Chapter 8

**Colmillos y Fuegos artificiales**

:-:

**Drabble 8**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no nos pertenece, las historias sí._

:-:

Dolores

:-:

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Hanabi con suavidad pero sin emoción en la voz.

No la estaba besando como siempre y ella se había dado cuenta. Kiba se irguió un poco en la cama, apoyando parte de su peso en los codos.

Sonrió forzosamente.

—No me siento bien —confesó, mirándola por debajo suyo.

—¿Qué tienes? —Ella colocó una mano a su frente— ¿Fiebre?

Kiba rió suavemente y se llevó la mano de Hanabi al pecho.

—Aquí —dijo.

Hanabi lo mira fijamente sin hacer ningún gesto. Kiba hizo una mueca para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Espero que no tenga que ver conmigo —susurró Hanabi colocando una mano en su nuca.

No, no tenía nada que ver con ella. Pero hundirse en la boca de Hanabi era una forma de enterrar los problemas más acuciantes, y reanimarse para hacerle el amor de nuevo.

**By HinataWeasley789**

:-:


End file.
